The field of the disclosure relates generally to tools for removing fasteners, and more particularly to a tool for severing a head from a fastener installed in a structure.
At least some known structures are assembled using fasteners, such as, but not limited to, bolts, screws, and rivets. Moreover, at least some such structures require partial disassembly and, thus, removal of the fasteners, for inspection, maintenance, and/or repair. However, in at least some cases, a location of the fasteners with respect to the structure as assembled increases a difficulty in accessing the fasteners to remove the fasteners. As just one non-limiting example, at least some known rotary machines include rotor blades coupled to a rotor assembly using axially disposed twist-lock bolts, and access to the heads of the twist-lock bolts may be restricted when adjacent stages of rotor blades remain coupled to the rotor.